


Yo nunca, nunca

by Nelari_Chan



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelari_Chan/pseuds/Nelari_Chan
Summary: Nuestros caballeros  están en una nueva aventura en búsqueda de un antiguo tesoro perdido.Tal vez encuentren mucho mas de lo que ellos esperaban.
Relationships: José Carioca/Donald Duck/Panchito Pistoles
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Yo nunca, nunca

\- ∞ -

—Hace demasiado calor aquí —se quejó el pato ante el abrazador clima en el que estaba, mientras que los daños de taparse inútilmente del sol con sus primeros brazos. Hace horas que estaban en el desierto, caminado sin aparente rumbo. Ya habían recorrido un tramo considerable, pese a eso, pareciera que fuera infinito y que su destino estaba más lejos de lo esperado.

Meses de planeación, días viajando y horas en busca del tesoro perdido de quién-sabe-quién es custodiado por el monstruo de algún origen extraño, y qué podrían necesitar una maldición ... Estas alturas ya habían olvidado los detalles exactos. Definitivamente ninguno de los tres tenía ganas de aguantar los típicos " _WOOW_ ", " _Espera, ¿qué?_ " Y los " _AHHHHH_ " que usualmente conllevaban este tipo de aventuras.

—Parece que el tesoro perdido se mantendrá ... perdido detectado José entre risas fingidas y pesadas en un intento para relajar el pesado ambiente que creció a causa del cansancio y frustración. ¿En qué momento habían recibido esta búsqueda? En primer lugar ... ¿de quién había sido la idea? Tampoco lo recordaban un detalle. Vagar en un desierto por días hasta encontrar señales de un tesoro el cual había sido descrito en leyendas. La verdad no sonaba es una muy buena idea ahora que morían deshidratados.

El único que no parecía tan abrumado por toda la situación era Panchito, quien de alguna manera había tenido su energía y optimismo hasta el final.

\- ¡Vamos, caballeros! Estoy seguro de que estamos cerca del tesoro. Sólo debemos aguantar un poco más y ...

—Dijiste eso hace como dos horas y seguimos caminando sin rumbo. ¡Mis ya piernas no resisten más! —En ese mismo instante, Donald cayó de rodillas al suelo alarmando a sus compañeros quienes se acercaron rápidamente a él para levantarle.

—Panchito, entiendo que quieras continuar con este viaje, ¡pero por favor! Estamos muy cansados, y no sé si podemos resistir mucho más —reclamaba José a la vez que ayudaba a Donald a pararse e hidratarse, tratando de conseguir contacto visual con el pelirrojo para entrar en razón.

Panchito dio una mirada panorámica a su alrededor, comprobando la distancia que aún faltaba y el estado actual de sus colegas. Parecía estar pensándolo bastante antes de dejar escapar un suspiro de resignación.

—Está bien, me rindo, descansemos aquí, de todas las formas ya está anocheciendo.

Dicho y hecho, su objetivo había cambiado. Ahora lo único que importaba era encontrar un lugar seguro para descansar. Gracias a Dios había un lugar no muy lejos de su posición actual, así que no tardaría mucho en llegar más allá, al igual que la noche no tardaba mucho en alcanzarles. Sin perder más tiempo comenzará a armar el que sería su campamento provisional.

—Hey, encontré estas ramas —anunció Zé luego de haberlas buscado un rato en el desierto.

\- _Genial!_ Dáselas a Panchito, ha de estar esperándolas.

Con un gesto leve, Donald le indicó a José dónde situarlas. Él siguió sus indicaciones, y vociferó: - ¡Entrega de madera!

—Oh, justo a tiempo. Ya estabas tardando —se acercó a José para tomar las ramas de sus brazos.

\- ¿Oh yes? —José se deslizó un poco más hacia Panchito provocando que diera un pequeño salto de la impresión—. ¿Tan impacientemente esperabas por mí ... o por la madera?

Panchito tardó un poco en procesar la situación en la que se encuentra antes de alejar a José de él.

No empieces ahora, quizás cerca del tesoro. Sé que podríamos haber llegado, mientras que podríamos fricción entre las dos ramas en sus manos.

José no esperaba esa respuesta y parecía algo disgustado, así que naturalmente se alejó de él y prefirió acercarse al pato.

\- ¿Te puedo ayudar con algo?

La voz de Zé sufrió por sorpresa al rubio que estaba completamente inmerso en sus cavilaciones. 

—Oh, sería genial si me ayudaras con la tienda. Realmente no entiendo lo que dice aquí —Donald señaló el manual de instrucciones con las innecesariamente complicadas explicaciones.

José no tardó en tranquilizar al pato y, mientras se remangaba las mangas para ponerse a trabajar, comenzó a reír juguetonamente.

\- ¿Quién lee las instrucciones? Sólo necesitamos un poco de suerte, _amigo mío_ .

\- ¿Suerte? —Donald hizo una pausa al escucharlo. ¡Demonios! Eso era justamente lo que él no tenía. - ¿Te estás burlando de mí, Zé?

José dejó escapar unas risitas al darse cuenta de su error.

\- ¿Y quién dice que no estoy coqueteando contigo?

Donald se sorprendió ante aquello, aunque no tardó mucho en responderle de la misma forma de tratar de seguirle el juego.

—Bueno tus señales son confusas —entrecerró sus ojos, moviendo sus labios en una ligera sonrisa.

\- ¿Necesitas que sean más claras, entonces?

Donald no entendía eso. No entendía cómo José siempre se adelantaba tan rápido a él ya Panchito antes de que cualquiera de los dos podría responder mejor, así que tomaría el sombrero de José —sorprendiendo al contrario en el proceso—, se lo colocó sobre su cabeza y le respondió con atrevimiento.

—Si fuera así ... sería muy amable de tu parte —acceso más la distancia entre ellos y musitó suavemente—. En realidad sería maravilloso —acto seguido le devolvió el sombrero con un guiño y se separó de golpe. Aquello fue suficiente para descolocar a José un rato.

Panchito no pudo evitar reírse al ver la cara del brasileño -. ¡Eso fue nuevo! Prendió más rápido que el fuego rápidamente burlonamente.

José no tardó en salir de su trance y le respondió

\- ¡Ah claro! ¿Ahora sí me haces caso?

—Siempre lo hago con éxito como si se tratara de una obviedad.

—Tienes una forma rara de demostrarlo, como llamarnos _pendejos_ la mayor parte del tiempo —Donald no tardó en responder entre risas.

—Es con cariño, pendejo —dicho esto la fogata comenzó a humear, Panchito se apresuró en avivar el humo de esta hasta que por fin prendió -. Y ... _voilá!_ ¿A poco no estoy que ardo?

Un silencio reino entre los tres amigos luego de escuchar aquel "chiste", si así podría llamarse.

—Iré por algo de comida.

—Y yo por los zarapes.

Panchito miro a sus colegas confundido por sus reacciones y trató de recuperar su atención.

\- ¿What? ¡No me digan que no lo entendieron! Es gracioso por el fuego quemado y yo también, obviamente no literalmente ya que murió, pero lo digo porque yo prendí la fogata, soy guapo y el fuego también, a su manera, pero tampoco literalmente ya es imposible, no es una persona y ... ¡Ay! Le quitan el chiste si lo explico —podría jurar que escuchó las risitas del pato y el loro a lo lejos.

Donald perdió un zarape y lo extendido tuvo éxito en la arena.

\- ¿Sabes? Podrías compensar ese mal chiste cantando algo.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? —La cara de Panchito rápidamente se iluminó.

-Si. Me gustaría oírte cantar algunas baladas que buscan lo último mientras se acostaba en el zarape.

—Tus deseos siempre serán órdenes para mí.

Panchito fue a buscar su guitarra mientras Zé preparaba todo para la larga noche que les esperaba.

— ¿Así que nos darás un show privado? Maravilloso —susurró el de verde, sonriendo.

—Claro, ¿algo más que quieras que te dé en privado?

José se volteó rápidamente hacia la dirección de Panchito. La conversación de sus compañeros no pasó desapercibida para Donald y no tardó en unirse.

—No lo sabemos aún, eso depende, Panchito, ¿qué hay en el menú?

Los tres cruzaron unas miradas cómplices antes de empezar a reír ante aquel momento. Era tan común para ellos, pero aun así no sabían cómo reaccionar exactamente. ¿Debían abrazarse? ¿Seguir diciendo que sólo era un juego de amigos? Siempre hacían esas cosas, y siempre era como la primera vez. Ese raro sentimiento que sólo parecía crecer, y que cada vez se hacía más difícil hacerlo pasar por simple "camaradería".

Panchito se acercó al fuego abrazador con su guitarra en mano, teniendo dos pares de ojos sobre él. Esos ojos que tanto amaba, y esas miradas cargadas de tantas cosas y significados de los que sólo ellos tenían conocimiento, pero jamás contarían. Era su secreto.

Panchito pensó un rato lo que tocaría, antes de colocar las yemas de sus dedos en las cuerdas y empezar. Esta era una noche especial para los tres, y sin darse cuenta habían encontrado el tesoro perdido que tantos buscaban.

Canción de Panchito:

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QVxzkhgSjXc&feature=emb_title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QVxzkhgSjXc&feature=emb_title)

Cuando las cuerdas de esa vieja guitarra empezaban a vibrar era imposible no escucharlas. Cada sonido de ellas secuestraba más y más los ojos de sus dos únicos espectadores en esa noche tan helada, pero al mismo tiempo especial y cálida.

Escuchar la voz de Panchito era algo que todos disfrutaban, después de todo el pelirrojo tenía una hermosa voz. Nadie podía negarlo. Cuando lo escuchaban cantar una marea de sentimientos les inundaba el cuerpo, casi podían sentir que los llevaba a otra parte, a un lugar donde los errores del pasado se olvidaban y todo lo demás carecía de importancia.

La música de Panchito causaba distintos efectos en José y Donald. Uno podía sentir cómo el corazón se le agitaba con brusquedad, mientras su respiración se le cortaba provocando que perdiese el aire y todo lentamente desaparecía a excepción de los dos hombres frente a él; el otro, sentía como su corazón empezaba a vibrar al ritmo de las cuerdas, como si éstas lo tocaran directamente y quisiera bailar con la canción casi por inercia.

A veces, Donald pensaba como habían llegado a esto: irse de viaje dejando a los niños al cuidado de su tío por unos días. Por su mente pasaban recuerdos de su juventud. Jamás lo admitiría abiertamente a los otros dos, pero sus años en la universidad eran muy preciados para él, tal vez más de lo que deberían. No tenía preocupaciones. Della estaba allí, y podía estar con sus amigos todos los días, no como ahora que lo hacen sólo en fechas importantes a causa de la distancia. Dios, como extrañaba esos dorados años, después de todo, ¿no fue en ese lugar donde todo comenzó?

Por su parte, José se dejaba llevar por la dulce melodía, casi podía sentir que estaba en su amada Bahía en medio de alguna playa disfrutando del mar y el sol con sus colegas, como la vez que se fueron de vacaciones a Brasil; recordaba aquellas vacaciones que se tomaron juntos durante unas semanas, el suficiente tiempo para que el mundo de José cambiara por completo. Él no sabía qué había significado para los otros dos, pero para él habían representado mucho más. En la vida podría olvidarlas, aunque ahora todo fuese distinto.

Panchito puso muchas cosas en aquellas viejas letras; si sus amigos le preguntaban, el posiblemente diría que la escuchó en alguna parte, o que era el _cover_ de alguna canción en otro idioma. Nunca admitiría que en realidad la había escrito hace mucho, específicamente en navidad, cuando aún eran esos jóvenes estudiantes hormonales. La hizo en un intento de aclarar todo lo que pasaba por su mente y lo mucho que les extrañaba estando él en México por las fiestas. Puso mucho de sus pensamientos en esa canción, cosas que le habría gustado decir en el pasado, y que ahora sólo quiere que desaparezcan, pero la verdad sólo había crecido a través de los años.

La canción terminó y el silencio se hizo presente entre ellos, sólo se podía escuchar el sonido de los insectos y del viento. Pero pese a esto no se trataba de un silencio incómodo, era uno agradable y tranquilo, lleno de nostalgia por el pasado, tal vez algo de arrepentimiento por cosas que jamás sucedieron.

—Es una linda canción, jamás te la había escuchado antes —mencionó José, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Fue casi mágico —agregó el de sombrero blanco.

Panchito se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia su caballo para guardar la guitarra.

—Gracias chicos, me alagan sus comentarios —el más alto rió nerviosamente. Sabía que estaba en terreno peligroso. Podrían preguntarle cosas sobre canción, y sinceramente, él no era un buen mentiroso, así que se apresuró a cambiar de tema —. Y... ¿no quieren comer algo? Deben estar muertos de hambre, me dan ganas de unos buenos tacos al pastor.

—Sí, por favor, estoy muriendo de hambre aquí. Pásame las salchichas.

—Sería un milagro si Panchito te las pase sin la necesidad de hacer algún chiste sexual en el intento —el de melena verde rodó los ojos.

— _Chale_ , ¡¿cómo supiste que lo iba a hacer?!

—Te conozco —respondió José esbozando una sonrisa enorme mientras Donald soltaba una risotada. Panchito abrió el paquete de salchichas enfurruñado y se apresuraron a asarlas.

Luego de haber cenado, compartir una agradable charla de amigos con una que otra broma de doble sentido sobre salchichas y burlarse del pato por quemar su quinto _hot dog_ , el sueño no demoró en hacerse presente en el ambiente, además de un fino hilo de frío el cual les recorrió de pies a cabeza. Supieron entonces, cuando la luna se encontraba en su punto más alto y las llamas de la fogata empezaban a disminuir, que ya era hora de ir a dormir.

José fue el primero que se levantó. Extendió sus extremidades y dejó escapar unos gemidos de cansancio, mientras que con expresión fatigosa colgaba su sombrero y saco en el perezoso caballo.

—Ya deberíamos entrar a la tienda, es bastante tarde.

Panchito y Donald no tardaron en seguir los pasos del brasileño e imitar sus acciones, dejando sus respectivos sombreros, zapatos y casacas donde mismo. Una vez ya listos para dormir se apresuraron a entrar entre empujones y tropiezos a la tienda con la esperanza de que el primero que lograra entrar conseguiría el mejor lado de la cama. Los tres, por supuesto, perdieron al tratarse de un espacio muy reducido para un trío de hombres adultos.

Resignados tuvieron que acomodarse lo mejor posible, tratando de dejar un pequeño espacio entre ellos, aunque estos fuesen milímetros, todo con la idea principal de "privacidad e intimidad" aunque a estas alturas ya no tuviera mucho sentido. Finalmente, quedaron Panchito en el lado izquierdo, José a la derecha y Donald en el centro; y, por supuesto, ninguno de los tres mantenía contacto visual. Era perfecto

— _Good night_.

— _Boa noite_.

—Buenas noches.

Una vez ya dada la despedida, estaban listos para dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo. Y el silencio finalmente reinó entre los tres caballeros. Cada uno tenía la mente metida en alguna parte. La verdad, estaban demasiado ocupados como para dormir, pero evidentemente los otros dos no debían saberlo.

Los segundos pasaron, luego se convirtieron en minutos... Antes de darse cuenta, ya había pasado una hora y ninguno de ellos había podido conciliar el sueño. Demasiadas cosas en un día como para luego dormir tranquilamente era tanto, que la faena de dormir parecía meramente imposible.

Donald en serio se sentía como un pato fuera del agua. Quería moverse, pero podría molestar a sus amigos así que decidió preguntar con indecisión, casi en un susurro —: ¿Siguen despiertos?

—Sí, no puedo dormir —respondió el gallo mientras se volteaba para estar cara a cara con el pato.

—No, ahora estoy durmiendo.

— ¿En serio? Panchito, ¿tú sabías que José es sonámbulo?

—No, ni enterado. Pero siempre y cuando no sea de esos que caminan o te dan patadas, me parece bien —José soltó una risa ante la broma de sus compañeros, terminando por voltearse en su dirección.

El ambiente en la carpa se sentía mucho más relajado con nuestros tres protagonistas riéndose juntos y mirándose divertidamente en esa pequeña tienda.

— ¿Y? ¿Por qué no pueden dormir?

José y Donald se sobresaltaron un poco ante la pregunta de Panchito, aunque éste también temiera la respuesta de sus amigos.

— ¡Insomnio! —respondió Donald precipitadamente, como si de apretar un botón se tratara, y luego los ojos se dirigieron a José. Él, a comparación de sus amigos, no tenía problemas en mentir y encontrar una excusa creíble —. Jamás he dormido en un desierto antes, así que se me fue el sueño, ¿y tú, Panchito?

 _Maldito José_ , pensó el más alto. Se temía que esto pasara, sobre todo porque era pésimo mintiendo, y ellos dos lo sabían. No tuvo otra opción que ser honesto —. Bueno, es solo que han pasado tantas cosas hoy que no puedo dormir.

— ¿Te refieres al hecho de haber caminado por horas desde la mañana y no haber podido encontrar el tesoro perdido? O... ¿tal vez te refieres a otra cosa?

Donald era el más precavido de los tres. Gracias a su mala suerte había aprendido a serlo, así que no saltaría a la piscina sin asegurarse que no era el único que sentía un no-sé-qué en el corazón.

— ¡Me refiero a muchas cosas!

Panchito podría ser el más valiente de los tres, pero no necesariamente el más atrevido.

—Ah, bien. Entonces... ¿sólo vamos a seguir pretendiendo que somos amigos, que todo lo que sentimos es completamente normal y no es nada más que una simple amistad, que la verdadera razón por la que viajamos cientos de kilómetros fue por un tesoro y no tiene nada que ver con que nos extrañamos tanto cada día y que cada vez que nos vemos se siente como si se revivieran las llamas de un incendio, ignorando más y más las cosas que pasan ahora? Digo, por si las dudas ¿no?

José, por otro lado, no era atrevido. Era un total sinvergüenza.

Sus amigos no sabían cómo reaccionar. Se quedaron atónitos ante esas palabras. En la vida habían visto al papagayo tan nervioso, hablando tan atropelladamente que fue casi inteligible para ellos. No sabían qué decir. José no soportaba esas miradas acompañadas de un silencio tan pesado.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es la verdad no? Siempre ha sido así, y nunca hablamos de ello.

Eso eran cosas que pensaban, pero nunca decían por el miedo a la respuesta. Por eso mismo, aquello eran espinas encajándose el corazón de Zé, quien estaba seguro de que si no lo hablaban ahora, probablemente nunca lo harían.

—José... No tienes porqué... —José detuvo a Panchito antes de que el pudiera consolarle.

— ¡¿Y cómo no?! ¡Si parece como si ustedes prefirieran nunca haberse sentido así, yo lo sé! Puedo leerlo con sus acciones —Panchito no sabía que decir, hasta que la voz segura del americano se escuchó.

—José, ¿te gustaría jugar "yo nunca, nunca"?

— ¿Qué? —José y Panchito hablaron al unísono.

—Era nuestro juego favorito en la universidad, ¿recuerdan lo rápido que acabábamos ebrios con eso?

José parecía confundido por la extraña sugerencia de su amigo —. Donald, no creo que sea momento para... —El rubio interrumpió apresuradamente al color bermejo.

—Muy bien, yo empiezo. Yo nunca, nunca en mi vida habría podido imaginar una historia más bonita que la nuestra. Jamás habría pensado enamorarme tanto de dos personas, hasta el punto de que en todos estos años, nunca he podido sacarlos de mi corazón —unas silenciosas lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse en los ojos de Donald, mientras sus dos... amigos no podían apartar la mirada de él. Entonces el de azul lentamente fue acortando la distancia de sus cuerpos —. Tú turno, Panchito.

El gallo estaba con el corazón en la boca, casi temblando. Juraría que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar si no fuera por la felicidad bombeante en su corazón, así que se acercó a las otros dos —. Bien, no me queda mucho qué decir ya que literalmente les cante una canción sobre ello, pero aquí les va. Yo nunca, nunca he dejado de pensar en ustedes ni un sólo día de mi vida desde que nos conocimos. Jamás había sentido una explosión en el corazón con cada risa y mirada que me daban. Me prometí que siempre debía protegerlas y que en todos mis años de vida lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz era de ustedes dos.

José al sentir a los dos hombres de su vida acercarse a él, con las palabras tan hermosas, no pudo hacer lo mismo, colocando su mano sobre las de ellos —. Yo siempre esperé por algo como esto por mucho tiempo, pero... yo nunca, nunca habría podido imaginar una confesión más hermosa en el mejor lugar y noche, nada me hace más feliz que poder estar aquí con ustedes.

Las lágrimas se adueñaron de los tres amigos, luego los abrazos, besos y los "te amo" que jamás se habían dicho. Las palabras ya no hacían falta. Esto era lo que tanto tiempo habían callado y esperado. Los abrazos no se hicieron esperar, seguidos de todos los suaves y cálidos besos que se perdieron durante años, se pudo escuchar un "te amo" que nunca, nunca habían pensado escuchar.

Las palabras ya no hacían falta a este punto, sólo importaban los apasionados besos que se daban, era como un mar de sabores en la boca, tan distinto en cada uno.

Besar a Panchito era como besar al fuego, tan desesperado y explosivo; la pasión y calidez de sus labios podía consumirlos por completo hasta sólo dejar al deseo. Por otra parte, besar a José era como tratar de bailar samba; tenías que seguir el ritmo de sus labios, que cada vez más y más te atrapaba en una danza lujuriosa. Luego estaba Donald, besarlo era como el mar, tan tranquilo y lento al principio, que cuando te entras más en él, tenías que tener cuidado de ahogarte con tantas emociones en aquella boca.

Entonces sintieron que la ropa era demasiada en ese momento, allí fue cuando los primeros roces se hicieron presentes.

Donald estaba entre José y Panchito, mientras con sus manos tiraba de la ropa de estos. La tarea se le era complicad ya que sentía cómo ellos le llenaban el cuerpo de besos y mordidas. Los dedos de José empezaron recorrer la espalda desnuda de Donald, dejando a su vez besos en ella. El rubio, inundado por la lujuria, empezó a hacer movimientos circulares en la entrepierna de Panchito, y eran sus gemidos los que bañaban la tienda.

Donald al mirar las reacciones del gallo, le hace una seña a José. Ahora Donald está quitando la camiseta de Panchito y José se encarga de desabrocharle los pantalones y a su vez recorre con sus manos el cuerpo casi desnudo del de rojo.

Cuando José empezó a masturbarlo, con movimientos al principio lentos en la base, aumentando el ritmo de ellos gradualmente y haciendo leves pausas para no dejar que llegara al final tan pronto, acercó su boca al miembro del mexicano; y Donald a su espalda, hundiendo su cara en el cuello besando y susurrándole cosas al oído, a su vez que su dedos lentamente se acercaban a su entrada, jugando con esta, abriéndola y metiendo sus dedos en ella.

Panchito pudo jurar que estaba perdiendo sus cinco sentidos. Con cada movimiento empezaba a arquear más la espalda y el volumen de sus gemidos aumentaba. A ese ritmo no podría aguantar mucho más tiempo.

—Paren —farfulló entre gemidos —. ¡Para! —José al escucharlo se detuvo inmediatamente, temiendo de haber hecho algo malo.

— ¿Pasa algo, Panchito? —Preguntó Donald, sintiéndose preocupado por la respuesta.

—Quiero intentarlo.

Ninguno de los dos se esperaba eso, aunque tampoco pusieron ninguna objeción. Con cuidado, Panchito se deslizó para besar a sus amantes y pedirle con un gesto a José que se quitara los pantalones. Éste obedeció sin rechistar, mientras colocaba a Donald frente suyo.

El pelirrojo preparaba su boca para recibir el miembro del de melena verde, succionando y chupando, tratando de replicar las cosas que siempre le habían gustado a él. Por otra parte ahora el de verde estaba muy ocupado haciendo el mismo trabajo en el rubio, jugando con la entrada de éste, abriendo y cerrando sus dedos imitando una tijera dentro del pato; quien ahora era el que gemía en la tienda, teniendo la necesidad de estrujar fuertemente la manta debajo de ellos.

Antes de que cualquiera de los tres pudiera haber llegado al orgasmo, se separaron para poder hacerse uno, se estaban desesperando por ese momento.

José su puso en cuatro. Tenía las piernas abiertas, con el miembro totalmente erecto al igual que sus compañeros. Cuando sintió como el miembro de Donald se adentraba en él, perdió total conocimiento de los idiomas que le permitían comunicarse con sus amantes y su idioma natal tomó posesión de su lengua.

—Meu deus, ñao pare!

Donald no estaba muy lejos de sentir lo mismo cuando el miembro de Panchito se adentró apresuradamente en él.

— _Ah, fuck_.

El calor era demasiado, las embestidas iban y venían con un ritmo lento que poco a poco aumentaba. Se podía escuchar como las pieles chocaban entre ellas y los gemidos aumentaban en el lugar hasta que finalmente pudieron sentir como el anhelado clímax llegaba. La velocidad comenzó a aumentar, el volumen de sus gemidos también.

—Ya casi... Ya casi... estoy llegando —habló entre gimoteos Panchito, pues se le dificultaba vocalizar.

Donald sentía como si sus piernas fueran a derrumbarse, con un último esfuerzo empujó todo su ser en José a la vez que sentía a Panchito hacer lo mismo.

Todo se nubló para el brasileño que sólo arqueaba la espalda al sentir como el placer se apoderaba de su cuerpo y un sonoro gemido se escapaba de sus labios.

Derrumbados por el cansancio, cayeron dormidos en los brazos de Morfeo. Todo era tan cálido ahora, tan sereno y pacífico. Ya no había más tensiones en ellos, y el no-sé-qué en sus corazones por fin pudo obtener un nombre. Amor.

— ∞ —

— _Unca Donald!_ —Tres niños se apresuraron a la entrada de la Mansión McDuck donde estaba su tío, el cual había estado ausente por varias semanas más de lo previsto. Los pequeños no perdieron el tiempo en tirarse a sus brazos y decirle cuánto lo extrañaron. Donald dejó caer sus maletas y acogió con dulzura a sus sobrinos mientras los llenaba de besos y abrazos.

— _Kids!_ Los extrañé como no se lo imaginan.

— ¡Y nosotros a ti, tío Donald! —Dijo el mayor de los tres.

—La próxima vez no vayas a ninguna aventura sin nosotros —sentenció el de azul haciendo un puchero.

—Tío Donald, ¿nos trajiste algo de tu viaje? —Preguntó con interés el tercero de los trillizos.

—Les traje muchos recuerdos, de hecho.

Los niños se apresuraron a registrar las maletas de su tío buscando los regalos de los que hablaba. Su tío Scrooge aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse a su sobrino con una mueca de molestia en el rostro.

—Dijiste que sólo serían unos días, ¡no unas semanas! ¿Dónde estabas?

—Oh, bueno...

**FIN. THE END. FIM.**

_______________________________________________

_______________________________________________


End file.
